Hogwarts Alumni
by Righteous Sins
Summary: There's something different about Ginny, and Hermione knows what it is. Rated M for lemons and futanari. You have been warned. Collection of one-shots with Ginny as the futanari.
1. Chapter 1

Flaming red hair. Beautifully sculpted legs. Strong, limber muscles from hours spent on the Quidditch pitch. Flat, strong abs. Small, well-rounded and perky breasts, with small, perfect nipples. Skin tanned until it was perfectly bronzed. In many ways, she resembled a Greek goddess. The epitome of beauty.

In her seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley was in her prime. And as Hermione Granger, Hogwarts alumni, examined her nude body, she licked her lips in appreciation of this. She came up behind her, pressing her lips to the redhead's neck and cupping one of her breasts. Her other hand found its way between her legs, grasping something and stroking it slowly.

That was the other thing about Ginny. She wasn't like the other girls. Since the day she'd been born, she'd had one thing that set her apart. She had a cock. And no mere one, either- A rather large and hard one. It was somewhere in the middle when it came to thickness, and a respectable 7 and a half inches long. For the longest time, it had been a source of shame to Ginny- She'd hidden it from the other girls in her dorm, had refused to shower or even change where there was the slightest chance of being seen. For years, only she and her parents had known about it.

Ginny turned her head, feeling herself harden under the older girl's attentions. She moaned softly, her lips meeting Hermione's. The brunette's hand moved faster, jerking up and down the length of her shaft. Ginny's breath came faster and faster, Hermione's breath hot on her neck. She moved her hand, rubbing Ginny's sensitive glans rapidly. With a barely muffled yell and a jerk of her hips, Ginny came, her semen spurting from her cock and landing in the conveniently located bath.

Finally, in the middle of her fifth year, Ginny had decided enough was enough. Reluctant and desperate, at her wit's end, Ginny had revealed her secret to her best friend Hermione. As was her nature, the bookish girl had immediately cracked open a book to discover exactly what afflicted the adorable redhead. She found some, very brief mentions of it in the most advanced textbooks; even a thorough search of the Restricted Section had turned up nothing.

Ginny turned, wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling them both back into the steaming water where Ginny's cum swirled and slowly mixed with the water. They shared a passionate kiss, their tongues meeting and twining around eachother. Ginny's dominant nature took over, and she bore Hermione to the edge of the tub, crushing her mouth to hers, her fingers wandering down until they found the deliciously moist folds between Hermione's legs, pressing and rubbing against them. She felt herself growing hard again, her skin slick with the hot water.

Hermione had run into a dead end at Hogwarts. It was only after she had graduated that she had discovered that- surprisingly- it was the muggles who knew the most about this condition. They called it futanari. A simple web search turned up more information than two years of research at the school- as well as some other things. Some very interesting things.

Hermione wrapped her long, slim legs around Ginny's waist, pulling herself up until her breasts hung in Ginny's face. She wasted no time in latching on to one with her teeth, scraping and sucking gently, eliciting moans from the brunette. Ginny's throbbing erection pressed into Hermione's stomach, reminding her of her increasingly urgent need down south. Ginny shifted so as to rub her shaft along Hermione's soft folds, teasing her terribly.

Hermione had gathered all her information and shot off to Hogwarts at once. Occasionally, an arrangement was made at the school where an alumni could stay in a special dorm to assist in a class or general research. They hadn't even questioned why the brilliant Hermione needed one. She had met Ginny that same day, sharing with her all that she had learned. The redhead had been devastated to learn that nothing could be done for it.

Hermione fought for breath, her aching pussy screaming for relief. She needed Ginny inside her, now. She moaned and shifted her hips, spreading her juices all along Ginny's shaft. Ginny grinned, her beautiful face flushed with passion, and plunged deep into her lover. Hermione yelped, riding her lover's cock hard and fast. Ginny grunted as she pounded into her, her fingernails digging into Hermione's soft buttocks. They moaned together, an animal noise of pure passion.

It had been then, watching Ginny realize that she would be stuck with her abnormality forever, that Hermione had finally worked up the courage to do something she'd wanted to do for a long time. She'd taken Ginny in her arms and kissed her, right then and there. After that, things had escalated and they were now in a fully-blown relationship. They met at least once a day, whether "chance" encounters in the Prefect's Bathroom- like this one- or merely Ginny sneaking into Hermione's dorm.

Ginny moved faster and faster, feeling the pleasure build in the form of pressure behind her cock. Hermione's inner walls gripped her shaft, squeezing it tight. The brunette threw her head back, in bliss from the feeling. Ginny slammed into her as hard as she could, sending Hermione crashing into an orgasm and coming herself as she felt Hermione tighten around her. The scream of their shared orgasm echoed around the Prefect's Bathroom.

Their relationship was a secret- for now. Hermione was a clever one. No one could possibly suspect a thing, for what could they possibly have seen? Two well-known best friends, talking over breakfast? Spending time together? No one knew. Ginny wanted to announce their love to the world, but Hermione was reluctant. It would only get Ginny in trouble if anyone knew of their relationship.

It was only here, in private, that the pair could enjoy the simple gesture of holding hands; it was only alone that they could do something so simple as rest together, cuddling. They rested together for quite some time, simply enjoying being near each other. Eventually it grew late, and the time came for them to return to their separate dorms.

"You'd best be scurrying off, love," Hermione said, pulling her clothes back on and giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny grimaced.

"If I have to," she said reluctantly, embracing Hermione before exiting the room. Hermione stayed behind, taking her time for the sake of appearances. Finally she exited the Prefect's Bathroom, giving a nod to the moving picture of an only slightly more than naked mermaid on the wall. The alumni dorm was located behind an obscure portrait off of the grand staircase; a life size version of Albus Dumbledore. His portrait had been commissioned after his death at the hands of Severus Snape in Hermione's sixth year. The password was "lemon drops." Saying it always brought a pang to her chest as she remembered him.

She was currently the only occupant of the alumni dorms, and as such had her pick of rooms. So she'd picked the one at the very top of one of Hogwarts multiple turrets, with a panoramic view and a large four-poster bed. Hermione entered the room, locking the door shut behind her and tossing her bag in the corner. She used to be so neat; now she just tossed things on the ground without a second thought. Granted, she cleaned it up the next day, but still- she viewed it as progress.

Finally, she turned and pulled open the curtain around her bed. A grinning, completely nude and sexy flaming redhead lay stretched out on her bed. Hermione was baffled. "H-How did you get in here?!" She stammered, taken aback. Ginny merely pressed a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Quite wise, that picture of Dumbledore," she said, winking and pulling Hermione into the bed. They snuggled together under the covers, Ginny tucked against Hermione's chest snugly. They fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on a rock a little ways out from the shore of the lake. It was a place she had discovered when she was in school when she was looking for a place to go where prying eyes couldn't see her. A rock jutted from the sandbar a little ways out, completely concealing her from the shore but coming around in a surprisingly smooth cup shape to allow her to sunbathe. As such, she was completely naked. Her swimsuit lay neatly folded a short distance from her. The only thing she wore was a pair of sunglasses. The sun was warm and she relaxed in it, allowing herself to be enveloped by it. There was a light breeze that felt heavenly against her skin, and the slight motion of the lake produced a refreshing mist.

It was really too bad that Ginny had so much homework. Otherwise, she could be out here with her, enjoying the sun and chatting amiably. Or making love. Admittedly, that was probably what would happen instead. Hermione didn't consider herself as particularly lustful, but when Ginny was around… All bets were off. She grinned at the memory, feeling herself grow slick at the very thought. Her fingers found their way down to her slit, stroking it gently and feeling herself pulse under her fingers. She leisurely licked her juices off of her fingers, savoring the taste.

"Now that is sexy," came an extremely welcome voice. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny, her eyes sparkling mischievously, her arms folded across her chest as she hung off of the rock in a mermaid pose. Her gaze ravished Hermione's gloriously naked, evenly toned body. She did look really really sexy, wearing nothing but sunglasses and stretched out like she was, her juice-covered fingers lingering in her mouth. Ginny climbed onto the rock, hurriedly removing her own swimsuit and stretching out next to her lover. She sighed in bliss as her cock was let free of her extremely tight bikini bottom. She'd had one specially made to hide her dick as best she could. It worked, but it was extremely uncomfortable. Hermione's mouth twitched slightly, her eyes invisible behind the sunglasses.

"Is Little Ginny happy to be free?" Hermione asked, her tone wicked. Ginny giggled at Hermione's nickname for her member. She nodded, simply happy to be near her love. "How'd you get out of homework, Gin?" Ginny waved a hand dismissively.

"What's the point of dating the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen if she doesn't help me with my homework?" Hermione smiled.

"Touche. And what do I get out of this arrangement?" Ginny winked at her.

"Whatever you want, sexy." Now that was a serious turn on. The stone beneath Hermione was slightly damp now, and Ginny detected the sweet smell of Hermione's sex. Their mouths met in a soft kiss, Hermione's hand wandering down to scratch at the pussy located immediately beneath Ginny's cock, where the balls would be on a guy. Ginny moaned as her pussy began to grow moist.

"I think I'll cash in on this," Hermione said, rolling on top of Ginny and rubbing two fingers down her slit. Her tongue wound from the bottom of her pussy to the tip of her rapidly hardening member, flicking the glans and setting Ginny gasping. She slipped into her, corkscrewing her tongue and lapping gently. Ginny moaned, winding her fingers in Hermione's hair and pressing her deeper into her. Hermione's hand wrapped around the redhead's cock, stroking it slowly as she delved deeper into her pussy.

Ginny was in heaven. Both her pussy and her cock were being pleasured- she could barely breathe, could barely think from the sheer amounts of pleasure. She felt herself build to a climax, her cock throbbing in her lover's hand before she came with a loud moan, her cock jerking in Hermione's hand and spurting her seed out as juices gushed from her pussy. Hermione continued her attack relentlessly, milking her for all she was worth and greedily drinking her juices. Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, she stopped coming and lay there, completely spent and panting.

Hermione smirked behind her sunglasses, slowly licking the cum off of Ginny's cock. The redhead attempted to move, but she couldn't. Her limbs refused to respond. Fortunately, Hermione moved back up to kiss her, her lips soft and her tongue gentle. Ginny could taste herself in the other girl's mouth. It was a good taste.

"So," Hermione said, propping her head up on her hand while lying on her side. "How was it?" Ginny moaned weakly. "Good, then." Hermione's expression was one of perfect smugness. Ginny merely grunted and pulled her in, kissing her softly.

"I'll get you back for that," Ginny whispered to her.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Ginny, what is it-" Hermione's worried question died on her lips as she burst into the Room of Requirement. It was dark inside, and damp and warm. There was very little light and Hermione found herself blinded for a minute. What was this? She'd received a note from Ginny, telling her only to come to the Room of Requirement as quickly as she could. She'd immediately dropped everything and sprinted to the room, her panicked mind imagining what could possibly be wrong.

Something hit her from behind, and she flew forward with a surprised squawk. A blindfold was jerked roughly over her eyes, and she felt the cold touch of metal on her wrists. Handcuffs. She struggled futilely as she was driven forward onto a soft surface. The handcuffs were removed, only to be used again to attach her wrists around something above her. Her ankles were bound with something that felt like leather. They cut into her soft flesh somewhat painfully, and she whimpered in protest. Suddenly, the blindfold was whipped off of her and she got a good look at her attacker.

Flaming red hair, slim body, perky breasts. It was her Ginny, but at the same time it wasn't. Black mascara was applied liberally under her eyes, making the appearance of Egyptian kohl with a slightly menacing effect. She was clad from head to foot in tight black leather that left little to the imagination. A long, slender whip trailed from her right hand. A seductive, commanding smirk was in place on her face. "You like?" She asked sweetly, slowly spinning extremely attractively. Hermione could only stare as she felt her body begin to respond. The faintest outline of an erection could be seen against Ginny's tight pants.

She slowly walked closer to her love, the whip slithering across the floor as her hips swayed. "I told you I'd get you back," Ginny whispered, her breath hot on Hermione's skin. She flicked her wrist and the whip trailed along the flesh of her stomach, drawing a sharp gasp. "Tell me, smartypants," She continued, bent very close to Hermione's neck. "How does it feel to be helpless? To know that I could do whatever I want with you, and you'd be powerless to resist?" Her voice was so sexy, so… Controlling, that Hermione whimpered despite herself, straining against her bonds. Ginny chuckled. "Good little slut… You want to be touched so bad, don't you? You want me to touch you, to fuck you until you can't even breathe…" Hermione flushed a deep scarlet at her words, lying still on the bed. Ginny tapped under her chin with the handle of the whip, tilting her head up and bringing her mouth to hers. But it was no ordinary kiss- She darted in and bit her lower lip, withdrawing immediately. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good…

She continued, taking her earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it. Hermione fought to stay silent, her whole body trembling. Slender fingers wrapped themselves in her brown locks, tugging on it somewhat sharply and causing Hermione to cry out softly in pain. Hungry, commanding lips found her own, and this time it was a hard, passionate kiss that left Hermione gasping for air. The whip slapped lightly across her forearm.

Suddenly, Ginny held her wand in her other hand, and Hermione was nervous. Ginny had made a reputation for herself at casting curses- what was she going to do? "Diffindo," She whispered, trailing her wand along Hermione's chest, cutting her clothes in two. She pried apart the remains, exposing her nakedness on the table. Her gaze was like that of a starving wolf. She viciously swung the whip overhead, pulling it back at the last second so that it barely grazed her skin. Hermione shrank back nonetheless, staring wide-eyed at her lover.

She walked around her again, trailing her hand along her side and across her breast, tweaking the nipple in passing. She got around to where her legs were spread unceremoniously, her folds dripping freely. "So wet," Ginny said. "Are you turned on by this? Oh, you naughty girl." Naughty girl. Hermione had never, ever once been called naughty. It turned her on so much that she jerked against her bonds, straining towards Ginny. "Liked that, did you? Naughty, naughty, naughty." She punctuated each naughty by tapping the hilt of her whip against her burning folds. Hermione struggled pitifully, mewling and begging for release with her eyes. Ginny's eyes were alight with lust.

"Say it, slut," She whispered, pressing her lips to Hermione's ear. "Tell me what you want." Hermione flushed even brighter red and mumbled something. "What was that?" Ginny taunted, leaning closer. "I couldn't hear you."

"FUCK ME, DAMMIT!" Hermione shrieked, rattling her handcuffs wildly. Ginny slowly reached for her crotch, trailing her wand along the auspicious bulge seductively.

"Say it again," she hissed. "Beg for it. Show me how much you want it."

"Please, give me your cock," Hermione begged, all shame forgotten. "I want it… I need it inside me so bad…" Ginny used the diffindo spell again, cutting open her leather pants and allowing her fully erect cock to spring out. She wrapped her hand around it, stroking slowly.

"This?" She asked rhetorically. Hermione could only nod, panting too hard to speak. She slowly came closer. "Lick it." Hermione obeyed instantly, straining to flick the tip of her cock with her tongue. She desperately tongued at every inch of it she could reach, causing Ginny to throw her head back in pleasure. Suddenly, she wrapped her hand around Hermione's throat and positioned her length at her mouth, forcing Hermione's head back and roughly shoving her dick down her throat. The brunette gagged at first, then forced herself to relax and felt Ginny enter her, pushing deep into her throat with a grunt. She was being choked and throat-fucked. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't need to. The pain was becoming… pleasurable. It was the oddest feeling, unlike anything else she'd ever experienced.

Ginny pulled out of her throat, slapping her throbbing shaft against her cheek before rushing around and placing herself at Hermione's dripping folds. She slowly pushed in, causing Hermione to shriek in relief- then pulled back out and placed her length at Hermione's asshole. Her eyes widened. "No, please Ginny don't-" She screamed, flashes of pain exploding behind her eyes as Ginny forced her way into her tightest hole. Her ass was tearing, was ripping apart- and felt amazing. Her screams of pain quickly changed to begging not to stop, to moaning in pure pleasure. It was exquisite.

Ginny grunted, plunging up to hilt into her and cumming, her seed exploding into Hermione's asshole as she howled from the strongest orgasm that had ever wracked her body. She lay twitching and moaning, small spasms running through her body. Ginny slowly pulled out of and waved her wand, releasing all of Hermione's bonds. She went and stood by Hermione's side, looking fearful and timid now. "Hermione…?" She whispered, her voice and eyes filled with anxiety. "Was I too rough?" Hermione's recently freed hands shot out and grabbed Ginny, pulling her down and forcing her mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. She responded immediately, relief coursing through her body.

Some time later, they came up for air. "Gin," Hermione gasped, breathing hard, "That was the most amazing thing you've ever done." Ginny smiled, her red hair hanging damp with sweat. Hermione brushed it out of the way lovingly, holding the sides of the younger girl's face. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"You know that time I broke into Bill's room?" Ginny said, blushing slightly. Hermione nodded- she'd heard the story. "There were… videos in there. Of… Of some BDSM." Ginny was flushed uncharacteristically scarlet, clearly embarrassed. Hermione let out a low whistle.

"Who's the naughty one now?" They wrestled around on the bed for a bit and ending up just kissing passionately. "Ginny," Hermione said into the silence, the younger girl tucked into her side. "I love you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. It was the first time that Hermione had said that. She could tell from her voice- she was telling the truth. A fierce, radiant happiness alighted in her chest. "I love you too," She said simply, and kissed her again. Hermione's smile matched her own, and their hands intertwined. Ginny rested her forehead against Hermione's, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent. Hermione smelled good- like old parchment and sweat and sex. Maybe it was just because she knew her favorite place was the library, but Ginny fancied that Hermione always smelled like books. She secretly loved the smell.

"Hermione," Ginny asked suddenly, "What do I smell like to you?" Hermione's nose crinkled as she gave her an odd look.

"Well, that's a weird question to ask," She said. Ginny shrugged. She thought about it for a second. "Like…" she searched for the right words. "Like Quidditch. Dirty and sweaty and beautifully, marvellously wonderful."

Ginny grinned. "Good enough," she said happily and pulled her lover into a sleepy kiss.


End file.
